Lucy in the Arena
by Dmayflower
Summary: She lay dying in the sand...and he wasnt there to protect her.


**HI everybody! This is my very first fanfiction...sorry its so depressing. I've had this written for a long time and have always been a fan of this site so I built up my courage and am now releasing my works. PLEASE REVIEW **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL **

She lay dying, on sand and the blood of those before her. The pain was too much making her body quiver with exhaustion. Lucy struggled to move, even if only her fingers, but no energy remained in her body. The crowd roared in approval calling for her blood, for her death. The girl from saber tooth stood over her, giggling and waving to the crowd as her high heels dug into Lucy's back. She screamed when the girls spear pierced through her arm, the bloodthirsty crowd urging on the killing. Lucy now regretted not telling Natsu her answer to his confession before she had entered the arena, he wouldn't see her again until she was carried out in a body bag; since all team members who weren't participating in the battle were kept in guarded room's deep underground. They could watch the battle through the television sets provided but there would be no way to reach her even if they did escape. Lucy shunned away from the agony being inflicted on her and instead thought of Erza hugging her before she departed, encouraging her with words of triumph and promises of eternal friendship. A tear slipped down her cheek and she knew that the camera men had caught it because the crowd started sneering at her, mistaking sadness for cowardice. The girl from saber tooth reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought Lucy's face close, and whispered into her ear. Then and only then did she truly feel the need to run for her own life. To leave it all behind and run, because in that moment her murderer placed her fingertips upon her chest and pierced her heart with an energy so scolding hot and excruciating that all became darkness. As Lucy fell back into the blood and sand, Natsu's name slipped from her lips and then nothing at all. The crowd cheered in approval clapping and calling the name of the victor. But the monsters grew quiet as the ground began to shake and groan in protest. Suddenly flames burst from their feet, the grounds of the arena exploded and from the darkness of the remaining pit emerged Natsu and all of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail began battling with the guards and all who stopped them from reaching their friend. Natsu, Erza, and Gray advanced at the front of the hell, destroying everything. When finally he stood before her mangled body Natsu fell to his knees and scooped her into his arms. Despair crashed through his soul and buried his heart. When his friends approached from behind he didn't even notice for in that moment he had become a shell of who he had once been...

He sat beside her as she lay unconscious; his hands balled into fists when he saw the needles sticking out of her arms and listened to her labored breathing. He knew she was hiding deep in her mind from the pain which caused his own to erupt in his heart; his body quacked with the tremors, anger boiling his blood seeking out revenge. He laid his head upon his white knuckles and steadied his own breathing, he had to stay in control, she needed him now more than ever and there would be no excuse if he left her alone. Rain had begun to gently splatter against the hospital window and with it came a heat behind his closed eyes, her pain was torturing him, and all he wanted was for her to be safe in his arms. But she had been out of his reach and before he could get to her… the unthinkable had happened. He only had to remember her screams from when he had watched her rolling in agony covered in her own blood; and sobs would erupt from his being, his soul would melt into a pathetic puddle of grief. Gray had had to pry him away from her body so the emergency team could get to her. Finally Master and Erza got him calmed down enough to think clearly, they needed him functioning as much as he needed her whole and well. He forced himself to appear in control but they could all see the madness brimming behind his eyes. On the way to the hospital her heart had stopped, the team became frantic applying CPR and then shocking her heart, only when he heard her heart beating slow and steady again did he allow himself to breath. Fear was consuming him, and he vowed to her sleeping form that he would be with her always and never again would she feel such pain. As her breathing became steadier he leaned back into his chair and watched over her throughout the night, waiting for her to wake up so he could once again peer into her beautiful brown eyes**.**

**Well I hoped you like'd it. If not...well then I'll try not to let it destroy me..anyways please review:) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
